pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Defoe
Daniel Defoe (?1659–1661 - 24 April 1731)According to Paul Duguid in "Limits of self organization", First Monday (September 11, 2006): "Most reliable sources hold that the date Defoe’s his birth was uncertain and may have fallen in 1659 or 1661. The day of his death is also uncertain." was an English trader, writer, journalist, and pamphleteer, who gained fame for his novel Robinson Crusoe. Life Overview Defoe was the son of a butcher in St. Giles, where he was born. His father being a Dissenter, he was educated at a Dissenting college at Newington with the view of becoming a Presbyterian minister. He joined the army of Monmouth, and on its defeat was fortunate enough to escape punishment. In 1688 he joined William III. Before settling down to his career as a political writer, Defoe had been engaged in various enterprises as a hosier, a merchant-adventurer to Spain and Portugal, and a brickmaker, all of which proved so unsuccessful that he had to fly from his creditors. Having become known to the government as an effective writer, and employed by them, he was appointed Accountant in the Glass-Duty Office, 1659-1699. Among his more important political writings are an Essay on Projects (1698), and The True-born Englishman (1701), which had a remarkable success. In 1702 appeared The Shortest Way with the Dissenters, written in a strain of grave irony which was, unfortunately for the author, misunderstood, and led to his being fined, imprisoned, and put in the pillory, which suggested his Hymns to the Pillory (1704). Notwithstanding, Defoe's knowledge of commercial affairs and practical ability were recognized by his being sent in 1706 to Scotland to aid in the Union negotiations. Further misunderstandings and disappointments in connection with political matters led to his giving up this line of activity, and, fortunately for posterity, taking to fiction. The first and greatest of his novels, Robinson Crusoe, appeared in 1719, and its sequel (of greatly inferior interest) in 1720. In all he published, including pamphlets, etc., about 250 works. All Defoe's writings are distinguished by a clear, nervous style, and his works of fiction by a minute verisimilitude and naturalness of incident which has never been equalled except perhaps by Swift, whose genius his, in some other respects, resembled. The only description of his personal appearance is given in an advertisement intended to lead to his apprehension, and runs, "A middle-sized, spare man about 40 years old, of a brown complexion, and dark brown-coloured hair, but wears a wig; a hooked nose, a sharp chin, grey eyes, and a large mole near his mouth." His mind was a peculiar amalgam of imagination and matter-of-fact, seeing strongly and clearly what he did see, but little conscious, apparently, of what lay outside his purview.John William Cousin, "Day, John," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 110-111. Web, Jan. 2, 2018. Defoe is notable for being an early proponents of the novel, helping to popularise the form in Britain, and along with others such as Richardson is among the founders of the English novel]]. A prolific and versatile writer, he wrote more than 500 books, pamphlets and journals on various topics (including politics, crime, religion, marriage, psychology and the supernatural). He was also a pioneer of economic journalism. Youth Daniel Foe (his original name) was probably born in the parish of St. Giles Cripplegate London. Defoe later added the aristocratic-sounding "De" to his name and on occasion claimed descent from the family of De Beau Faux. The date and the place of his birth are uncertain, with sources often giving dates of 1659 to 1661. His father James Foe, though a member of the Butchers' Company, was a tallow chandler. In Defoe's early life he experienced first-hand some of the most unusual occurrences in English history: in 1665, 70,000 were killed by the Great Plague of London. The Great Fire of London (1666) hit Defoe's neighbourhood hard, leaving only his and two other homes standing.West, Richard. Daniel Defoe: The Life and Strange, Surprising Adventures. New York: Carroll & Graf Publishers. 1998. ISBN 978-0786705573 In 1667, when Defoe was probably about seven years old, a Dutch fleet sailed up the Medway via the River Thames and attacked Chatham. By the time he was about 10, Defoe's mother Annie had died. Richetti, John J. The Life of Daniel Defoe. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing, 2005. His parents were Presbyterian dissenters; he was educated in a dissenting academy at Newington Green run by Charles Morton and is believed to have attended the church there."Defoe in Stoke Newington". Arthur Secord, P.M.L.A. Vol. 66, p. 211, 1951. Cited in Thorncroft, p. 9, who identifies him as "an American scholar". During this time period, England was not tolerant in religion. Controversy of religion was a political issue. Roman Catholics were feared and hated. Dissenters refused to conform to the services of the Church of England; they were despised and oppressed. James Foe wanted his son to enter in ministry, but Daniel Defoe preferred other things. When he was about 18, he left school. After some years of preparations, he went into the hosiery business. Business career Although Defoe was a Christian, he decided not to become a dissenting minister and entered the world of business as a general merchant, dealing at different times in hosiery, general woollen goods and wine. Though his ambitions were great and he bought both a country estate and a ship (as well as civet cats to make perfume), he was rarely out of debt. In 1684, Defoe married Mary Tuffley, the daughter of a London merchant, and received a dowry of £3,700. With his debts and political trouble, their marriage was most likely a difficult one. It lasted 50 years, however, and together they had eight children, six of whom survived. In 1685, he joined the ill-fated Monmouth Rebellion but gained a pardon by which he escaped the Bloody Assizes of Judge George Jeffreys. William III was crowned in 1688, and Foe immediately became one of his close allies and a secret agent. Some of the new king's policies, however, led to conflict with France, thus damaging prosperous trade relationships for Defoe, who had established himself as a merchant. In 1692, Defoe was arrested for payments of £700 (and his civets were seized), though his total debts may have amounted to £17,000 His laments were loud and he always defended unfortunate debtors but there is evidence that his financial dealings were not always honest. Following his release, he probably travelled in Europe and Scotland and it may have been at this time that he traded wine to Cadiz, Porto and Lisbon. By 1695 he was back in England, using the name "Defoe", and serving as a "commissioner of the glass duty", responsible for collecting the tax on bottles. In 1696 he was operating a tile and brick factory in what is now Tilbury, Essex and living in the parish of Chadwell St Mary. Pamphleteering and prison Defoe's first notable publication was An Essay upon Projects, a series of proposals for social and economic improvement, published in 1697. From 1697 to 1698 he defended the right of King William III to a standing army during disarmament after the Treaty of Ryswick (1697) had ended the Nine Years' War (1688–97). His most successful poem, The True-Born Englishman (1701), defended the king against the perceived xenophobia of his enemies, satirising the English claim to racial purity. In 1701 Defoe, flanked by a guard of sixteen gentlemen of quality, presented the Legion's Memorial to the Speaker of the House of Commons, later his employer, Robert Harley. It demanded the release of the Kentish petitioners, who had asked Parliament to support the king in an imminent war against France. The death of William III in 1702 once again created a political upheaval as the king was replaced by Queen Anne, who immediately began her offensive against Nonconformists. A natural target, Defoe's pamphleteering and political activities resulted in his arrest and placement in a pillory on 31 July 1703, principally on account of a pamphlet entitled The Shortest-Way with the Dissenters; Or, Proposals for the Establishment of the Church, purporting to argue for their extermination. In it he ruthlessly satirised both the High church Tories and those Dissenters who hypocritically practised so-called "occasional conformity", such as his Stoke Newington neighbour Sir Thomas Abney. Though it was published anonymously, the true authorship was quickly discovered and Defoe was arrested. According to legend, the publication of his poem Hymn to the Pillory caused his audience at the pillory to throw flowers instead of the customary harmful and noxious objects and to drink to his health. The historicity of this story is questioned by most scholars, although John Robert Moore later said that "no man in England but Defoe ever stood in the pillory and later rose to eminence among his fellow men". Thomas Cochrane, the 10th Earl of Dundonald and famous Royal Navyofficer, was sentenced to the pillory but was excused for fear his popularity would cause a riot. After his three days in the pillory, Defoe went into Newgate Prison. Robert Harley, 1st Earl of Oxford and Earl Mortimer, brokered his release in exchange for Defoe's co-operation as an intelligence agent for the Tories. In exchange for his cooperation with the rival political side, Harley paid some of Defoe's outstanding debts, improving his financial situation considerably. Within a week of his release from prison, Defoe witnessed the Great Storm of 1703 which raged from 26 to 27 November. It caused severe damage to London and Bristol and uprooted millions of trees and killed over 8,000 people, mostly at sea. The event became the subject of Defoe's The Storm (1704), a collection of witness accounts of the tempest.The Storm: or, a collection of the most remarkable casualties and disasters which happen'd in the late dreadful tempest, both by sea and land. London: 1704. Many regard it as one of the world's first examples of modern journalism.John J. Miller, "Writing Up a Storm", Wall Street Journal, August 13, 2011. In the same year he set up his periodical A Review of the Affairs of France which supported the Harley Ministry, chronicling the events of the War of the Spanish Succession (1702–1714). The Review ran three times a week without interruption until 1713. Defoe was amazed that a man as gifted as Harley left vital state papers lying in the open, and warned that he was almost inviting an unscrupulous clerk to commit treason; his warnings were fully justified by the William Gregg affair. When Harley was ousted from the ministry in 1708 Defoe continued writing it to support Godolphin, then again to support Harley and the Tories in the Tory ministry of 1710 to 1714. After the Tories fell from power with the death of Queen Anne, Defoe continued doing intelligence work for the Whig government, writing "Tory" pamphlets that actually undermined the Tory point of view. Not all of Defoe's pamphlet writing was political. One pamphlet (originally published anonymously) entitled A True Relation of the Apparition of One Mrs. Veal the Next Day after her Death to One Mrs. Bargrave at Canterbury the 8th of September, 1705, deals with interaction between the spiritual realm and the physical realm. It was most likely written in support of Charles Drelincourt's The Christian Defense against the Fears of Death (1651). It describes Mrs. Bargrave's encounter with an old friend Mrs. Veal, after she had died. It is clear from this piece and other writings, that while the political portion of Defoe's life was fairly dominant, it was by no means the only aspect. Late writing and novels The extent and particulars of Defoe's writing in the period from the Tory fall in 1714 to the publication of Robinson Crusoe in 1719 is widely contested. Defoe comments on the tendency to attribute tracts of uncertain authorship to him in his apologia Appeal to Honour and Justice (1715), a defence of his part in Harley's Tory ministry (1710–14). Other works that are thought to anticipate his novelistic career include: The Family Instructor (1715), an immensely successful conduct manual on religious duty; Minutes of the Negotiations of Monsr. Mesnager (1717), in which he impersonates Nicolas Mesnager, the French plenipotentiary who negotiated the Treaty of Utrecht (1713) and A Continuation of the Letters Writ by a Turkish Spy (1718), a satire on European politics and religion, professedly written by a Muslim in Paris. , City Road, London.]] From 1719 to 1724, Defoe published the novels for which he is famous (see below). In the final decade of his life, he also wrote conduct manuals, including Religious Courtship (1722), The Complete English Tradesman (1726) and The New Family Instructor (1727). He published a number of books decrying the breakdown of the social order, such as The Great Law of Subordination Considered (1724) and Everybody's Business is Nobody's Business (1725) and works on the supernatural, like The Political History of the Devil (1726), A System of Magick (1726) and An Essay on the History and Reality of Apparitions (1727). His works on foreign travel and trade include A General History of Discoveries and Improvements (1727) and Atlas Maritimus and Commercialis (1728). Perhaps his greatest achievement with the novels is the magisterial A tour thro' the whole island of Great Britain (1724–27), which provided a panoramic survey of British trade on the eve of the Industrial Revolution. Anglo-Scottish Union of 1707 No fewer than 545 titles, ranging from satirical poems, political and religious pamphlets and volumes have been ascribed to Defoe (note: in their Critical Bibliography (1998), Furbank and Owens argue for the much smaller number of 276 published items). His ambitious business ventures saw him bankrupt by 1692, with a wife and seven children to support. In 1703, he published a satirical pamphlet against the High Tories and in favour of religious tolerance entitled The Shortest-Way with the Dissenters; Or, Proposals for the Establishment of the Church. As has happened with ironic writings before and since, this pamphlet was widely misunderstood but eventually its author was prosecuted for seditious libel and was sentenced to be pilloried, fined 200 marks and detained at the Queen's pleasure. In despair, he wrote to William Paterson the London Scot and founder of the Bank of England and part instigator of the Darien scheme, who was in the confidence of Robert Harley, 1st Earl of Oxford and Earl Mortimer, leading minister and spymaster in the English Government. Harley accepted Defoe's services and released him in 1703. He immediately published The Review, which appeared weekly, then three times a week, written mostly by himself. This was the main mouthpiece of the English Government promoting the Act of Union 1707. In 1709 Defoe authored a rather lengthy book entitled, The History Of The Union Of Great Britain; an Edinburgh publication printed by the Heirs of Anderson.[http://truescans.com/index-Defoe.htm The History Of The Union Of Great Britain, 1709; Edinburgh, Heirs of Anderson.] at TrueScans The book was not authored anonymously and cites Defoe as twiceFirst Defoe book author reference -- cited as DANIEL DEFOESecond Defoe book author crediting -- stipulated as D. DE FOE taking credit for being its author. An evolution expounded in the book which attempts to explain the facts leading up to the Act of Union 1707 dates all the way back to the 6 December 1604[http://truescans.com/Images/Defoe_1709/DSCN9167A.JPG Page 19 from the chapter entitled, A General History of Unions in Britain; The History Of The Union Of Great Britain, 1709; Edinburgh, Heirs Of Anderson.] when King James was presented with a proposed embellishment for unification. This so-called "first draft" for unification took place a full one-hundred years before the signing of the 1707 accord, which respectively preceded the commencement of Robinson Crusoe' by another full ten years. Defoe began his campaign in The Review and other pamphlets aimed at English opinion, claiming that it would end the threat from the north, gaining for the Treasury an "inexhaustible treasury of men", a valuable new market increasing the power of England. By September 1706 Harley ordered Defoe to Edinburgh as a secret agent to do everything possible to help secure acquiescence in the Treaty of Union. He was conscious of the risk to himself. Thanks to books such as The Letters of Daniel Defoe (edited by G. H. Healey, Oxford 1955), which are readily available, far more is known about his activities than is usual with such agents. His first reports included vivid descriptions of violent demonstrations against the Union. "A Scots rabble is the worst of its kind", he reported. Years later John Clerk of Penicuik, a leading Unionist, wrote in his memoirs that, Defoe being a Presbyterian who had suffered in England for his convictions, was accepted as an adviser to the General Assembly of the Church of Scotland and committees of the Parliament of Scotland. He told Harley that he was "privy to all their folly" but "Perfectly unsuspected as with corresponding with anybody in England". He was then able to influence the proposals that were put to Parliament and reported back: For Scotland he used different arguments, even the opposite of those he used in England, for example, usually ignoring the English doctrine of the Sovereignty of Parliament, telling the Scots that they could have complete confidence in the guarantees in the Treaty. Some of his pamphlets were purported to be written by Scots, misleading even reputable historians into quoting them as evidence of Scottish opinion of the time. The same is true of a massive history of the Union which Defoe published in 1709 and which some historians still treat as a valuable contemporary source for their own works. Defoe took pains to give his history an air of objectivity by giving some space to arguments against the Union but always having the last word for himself. He disposed of the main Union opponent, Andrew Fletcher of Saltoun by ignoring him. Nor does he account for the deviousness of the Duke of Hamilton, the official leader of the various factions opposed to the Union, who seemingly betrayed his former colleagues when he switched to the Unionist/Government side in the decisive final stages of the debate. Defoe made no attempt to explain why the same Parliament of Scotland which was so vehement for its independence from 1703 to 1705 became so supine in 1706. He received very little reward from his paymasters and of course no recognition for his services by the government. He made use of his Scottish experience to write his Tour thro' the whole Island of Great Britain, published in 1726, where he admitted that the increase of trade and population in Scotland which he had predicted as a consequence of the Union, was "not the case, but rather the contrary". Defoe's description of Glasgow (Glaschu) as a "Dear Green Place" has often been misquoted as a Gaelic translation for the town. The Gaelic Glas could mean grey or green, chu means dog or hollow. Glaschu probably actually means "Green Hollow". The "Dear Green Place", like much of Scotland, was a hotbed of unrest against the Union. The local Tron minister urged his congregation "to up and anent for the City of God". The "Dear Green Place" and "City of God" required government troops to put down the rioters tearing up copies of the Treaty, as at almost every mercat cross in Scotland. When Defoe visited in the mid 1720s, he claimed that the hostility towards his party was, "because they were English and because of the Union, which they were almost universally exclaimed against". Death Daniel Defoe died on 24 April 1731, probably while in hiding from his creditors. He was interred in Bunhill Fields, London, where his grave can still be visited. Defoe is known to have used at least 198 pen names.– "The appendixes offer even more: a listing of Voltaire's and Daniel Defoe's numerous pseudonyms (178 and 198, respectively)..." Writing Novels His novels include: *''Robinson Crusoe'' (1719) *''The Farther Adventures of Robinson Crusoe'' (1719) *''Captain Singleton'' (1720) *''A Journal of the Plague Year'' (1722) *''Colonel Jack'' (1722) *''Moll Flanders'' (1722) *''Roxana'' (1724) *''Memoirs of a Cavalier'' Defoe also wrote a three-volume travel book, Tour Through the Whole Island of Great Britain (1724–27) that provided a vivid first-hand account of the state of the country. Other non-fiction books include The Complete English Tradesman (1726) and London, the Most Flourishing City in the Universe (1728). Defoe published over 560 books and pamphlets and is considered to be the founder of British journalism. Robinson Crusoe Defoe's novel Robinson Crusoe (1719) tells of a man's shipwreck on a deserted island and his subsequent adventures. The author based part of his narrative on the story of the Scottish castaway Alexander Selkirk, who spent four years stranded on the island of Juan Fernandez. He may have also been inspired by the Latin or English translation of a book by the Andalusian-Arab Muslim polymath Ibn Tufail, who was known as "Abu Bakrr" in Europe. The Latin edition of the book was entitled Philosophus Autodidactus and it was an earlier novel that is also set on a deserted island.Nawal Muhammad Hassan (1980), Hayy bin Yaqzan and Robinson Crusoe: A study of an early Arabic impact on English literature, Al-Rashid House for Publication.Cyril Glasse (2001), New Encyclopedia of Islam, p. 202, Rowman Altamira, ISBN 0-7591-0190-6.Amber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health 43 (4): 357–77 369.Martin Wainwright, Desert island scripts, The Guardian, 22 March 2003. Tim Severin's book Seeking Robinson Crusoe (2002) unravels a much wider range of potential sources of inspiration. Severin concludes his investigations by stating that the real Robinson Crusoe figure was Henry Pitman, a castaway who had been surgeon to the Duke of Monmouth. Pitman's short book about his desperate escape from a Caribbean penal colony for his part in the Monmouth Rebellion, his shipwrecking and subsequent desert island misadventures was published by J. Taylor of Paternoster Street, London, whose son William Taylor later published Defoe's novel. Severin argues that since Pitman appears to have lived in the lodgings above the father's publishing house and since Defoe was a mercer in the area at the time, Defoe may have met Pitman and learned of his experiences as a castaway. If he didn't meet Pitman, Severin points out that Defoe, upon submitting even a draft of a novel about a castaway to his publisher, would undoubtedly have learned about Pitman's book published by his father, especially since the interesting castaway had previously lodged with them at their former premises. Severin also provides evidence in his book that another publicised caseWilliam Dampier, A New Voyage round the World, 1697 http://www.canadiana.org/ECO/PageView?id=8cdc43bc3b53489c&display=34672+0025. of a real-life marooned Miskito Central American man named only as Will may have caught Defoe's attention, inspiring the depiction of Man Fridayinhis novel. The novel has been variously read as an allegory for the development of civilisation, as a manifesto of economic individualism and as an expression of European colonial desires but it also shows the importance of repentance and illustrates the strength of Defoe's religious convictions. It is also considered by many to be the first novel written in English. Early critics, such as Robert Louis Stevenson admired it saying that the footprint scene in Crusoe was one of the four greatest in English literature and most unforgettable; more prosaically, Dr. Wesley Vernon has seen the origins of forensic podiatry in this episode. It has inspired a new genre, the Robinsonade as works like Johann David Wyss's The Swiss Family Robinson (1812) adapt its premise and has provoked modern postcolonial responses, including J. M. Coetzee's Foe (1986) and Michel Tournier's Vendredi ou les Limbes du Pacifique (in English, Friday) (1967). Two sequels followed, Defoe's The Farther Adventures of Robinson Crusoe (1719) and his Serious reflections during the life and surprising adventures of Robinson Crusoe: with his Vision of the angelick world (1720). Jonathan Swift's Gulliver's Travels (1726) in part parodies Defoe's adventure novel. Captain Singleton Defoe's next novel was Captain Singleton (1720), a bipartite adventure story whose first half covers a traversal of Africa and whose second half taps into the contemporary fascination with piracy. It has been commended for its sensitive depiction of the close relationship between the eponymous hero and his religious mentor, the Quaker William Walters. Memoirs of a Cavalier Later, Defoe wrote Memoirs of a Cavalier (1720), set during the Thirty Years' War and the English Civil War. A Journal of the Plague Year A work that is often read as if it were non-fiction is his account of the Great Plague of London in 1665: A Journal of the Plague Year, a complex historical novel published in 1722. In November 1703, a hurricane-like storm hit London, now known as The Great Storm. (It remains one of the greatest storms in British history.) Yet another of the remarkable events in Defoe's life, the storm was the subject of his book The Storm. Defoe describes the aftermath of the incident, “The streets lay so covered with tiles and slates from the tops of the houses . . that all the tiles in 50 miles round would be able to repair but a small part of it." Colonel Jack Colonel Jack (1722) follows an orphaned boy from a life of poverty and crime to colonial prosperity, military and marital imbroglios and religious conversion, driven by a problematic notion of becoming a "gentleman." Moll Flanders and Roxana Also in 1722, Defoe wrote Moll Flanders, another first-person picaresque novel of the fall and eventual redemption of a lone woman in 17th-century England. The titular heroine appears as a whore, bigamist and thief, lives in The Mint, commits adultery and incest, yet manages to retain the reader's sympathy. Moll Flanders and Defoe's final novel Roxana: The Fortunate Mistress (1724) are examples of the remarkable way in which Defoe seems to inhabit his fictional (yet "drawn from life") characters, not least in that they are women. The latter narrates the moral and spiritual decline of a high society courtesan. Non-fiction Defoe also wrote a three-volume travel book, Tour Through the Whole Island of Great Britain (1724-27) that provided a vivid first-hand account of the state of the country. Other non-fiction books include The Complete English Tradesman (1726) and London, the Most Flourishing City in the Universe (1728). Defoe published over 560 books and pamphlets and is considered to be the founder of British journalism. In November 1703, a hurricane-like storm hit London, now known as The Great Storm. (It remains one of the greatest storms in British history.) Yet another of the remarkable events in Defoe's life, the storm was the subject of his book The Storm. Defoe describes the aftermath of the incident, “The streets lay so covered with tiles and slates from the tops of the houses . . that all the tiles in 50 miles round would be able to repair but a small part of it." Later, Defoe also wrote Memoirs of a Cavalier (1720), set during the Thirty Years' War and the English Civil War. Publications Poetry * A New Discovery of an Old Intreague: A Satyr Level'd At Treachery and Ambition: Calculated To the Nativity of the Rapparee Plott, and the Modesty of the Jacobite Clergy. London, 1691. * The Character of the Late Dr. Samuel Annesley, By way of Elegy: With a Preface. London: Printed for E. Whitlock, 1697. * The Pacificator. A Poem. London: Printed & sold by J. Nutt, 1700. * The True-Born Englishman: A Satyr. London, 1700 1701; Philadelphia, 1811. * A New Satyr on the Parliament. London, 1701. * England's Late Jury: A Satyr (doubtfully attributed to Defoe). London, 1701. * The Mock-Mourners. A Satyr, By way of Elegy on King William. London, 1702). * Reformation of Manners, A Satyr. London, 1702. * The Spanish Descent. A Poem. London, 1702. * The Shortest-Way with the Dissenters; Or Proposals For The Establishment Of The Church. London, 1702. * An Encomium upon a Parliament. London, 1703. * More Reformation. A Satyr Upon Himself. London, 1703. *''A Hymn to the Pillory''. London, 1703. * A Hymn to the Funeral Sermon (doubtfully attributed to Defoe). London, 1703. * An Elegy on the Author of the True-Born-English-Man. With An Essay on the late Storm. London, 1704. * A Hymn to Victory. London: Printed for J. Nutt, 1704. * The Double Welcome. A poem to the Duke of Marlbro. London: Printed & sold by B. Bragg, 1705. * The Dyet of Poland, A Satyr. Dantzick London, 1705. * A Declaration without Doors (broadside). London, 1705. * A Hymn to Peace. Occasion'd, by the Two Houses Joining in One Address to the Queen. London: Printed for John Nutt, 1706. * Daniel Defoe's Hymn for the Thanksgiving. London: Printed for the author, 1706. * Jure Divino. A Satyr. In Twelve Books. London, 1706. * The Vision, A Poem. Edinburgh, 1706. * A Reply to the Scots Answer, to the British Vision. Edinburgh, 1706. * Caledonia, &c. A Poem In Honour of Scotland, and the Scots Nation. In Three Parts. Edinburgh: Printed by the Heirs & Successors of Andrew Anderson, 1706. * A Scots Poem: Or A New-years Gift, From a Native of The Universe, To His Fellow-Animals in Albania. Edinburgh, 1707. * The Fifteen Comforts of a Scotch-Man Written by Daniel D'Foe in Scotland (doubtfully attributed to Defoe). London, 1707. * The True-Born Britain (doubtfully attributed to Defoe). London, 1707. * High Church Miracles, or, Modern Inconsistencies (broadside, doubtfully attributed to Defoe. London: Printed & sold by A. Baldwin, 1710. * The Age of Wonders: To the Tune of Chivy Chase (broadside, doubtfully attributed to Defoe London, 1710. * A Welcome to the Medal; Or, An Excellent New Song, Call'd the Constitution Restor'd in 1711, to the Tune of Mortimer's-Hole. Oxford, 1711. * A Hymn to the Mob. London: Printed & sold by S. Popping, J. Fox, S. Boulter, A. Boulter & J. Harrison, 1715. * The Meditations Of Daniel Defoe Now First Published (edited by George Harris Healey). Cummington, MA: Cummington Press, 1946. Fiction * The Consolidator or, Memoirs of Sundry Transactions from the World in the Moon. Translated from the Lunar Language, By the Author of The True-born English Man. London: Printed & sold by Benj. Bragg, 1705. *''Atalantis Major. Olreeky London, 1711.Atalantis Major by Daniel Defoe, Project Gutenberg, Web, Sep. 2, 2012. * ''A Continuation of Letters Written by a Turkish Spy At Paris. London: Printed for W. Taylor, 1718. * The Memoirs of Majr. Alexander Ramkins, A Highland-Officer, Now in Prison at Avignon. Being An Account of several remarkable Adventures during about Twenty Eight Years Service in Scotland, Germany, Italy, Flanders and Ireland. London: Printed for R. King & W. Boreham, 1719 1718. * The Life and Strange Surprizing Adventures of Robinson Crusoe, Of York, Mariner. London: Printed for W. Taylor, 1719 ** republished as The Wonderful Life and Surprizing Adventures of the Renowned Hero Robinson Crusoe. New York: Printed by H. Gaine, 1775. * The Farther Adventures of Robinson Crusoe; Being the Second and Last Part Of His Life. London: Printed for W. Taylor, 1719. * Memoirs of a Cavalier: Or A Military Journal Of The Wars in Germany, And the Wars in England; From the Year 1632, to the Year 1648. London: Printed for A. Bell, J. Osborn, W. Taylor, & T. Warner, 1720. * The Life, Adventures, and Pyracies, of the Famous Captain Singleton. London: Printed for J. Brotherton, J. Graves, A. Dodd & T. Warner, 1720. * The Fortunes and Misfortunes of the Famous Moll Flanders. London: Printed for & sold by W. Chetwood & T. Edling, 1721 1722. * A Journal of the Plague Year: Being Observations or Memorials, Of the most Remarkable Occurrences, As well Publick as Private, Which happened in London During the last Great Visitation in 1665. Written by a Citizen who continued all the while in London. London: Printed for E. Nutt, J. Roberts, A. Dodd & J. Graves, 1722. * The History and Remarkable Life of the truly Honourable Col. Jacque, Commonly Call'd Col. Jack. London: Printed & sold by J. Brotherton, T. Payne, W. Mears, A. Dodd, W. Chetwood, J. Graves, S. Chapman & J. Stagg, 1723 1722. * The Fortunate Mistress: Or, A History Of The Life And Vast Variety of Fortunes Of Mademoiselle de Beleau, Afterwards Call'd The Countess de Wintselsheim, in Germany. Being the Person known by the Name of the Lady Roxana, in the Time of King Charles II. London: Printed for T. Warner, W. Meadows, W. Pepper, S. Harding & T. Edlin, 1724. * A New Voyage Round the World, By A Course never sailed before. London: Printed for A. Bettesworth & W. Mears, 1724. * The Four Years Voyages of Capt. George Roberts. London: Printed for A. Bettesworth & J. Osborn, 1726. * The Memoirs of an English Officer, Who serv'd in the Dutch War in 1672. to the Peace of Utrecht, in 1713. London: Printed for E. Symon, 1728. * Madagascar: or, Robert Drury's Journal, During Fifteen Years Captivity on that Island. London: Printed & sold by W. Meadows, J. Marshall, W. Worrall, & the author, 1729. Non-fiction * A Letter to a Dissenter from His Friend at the Hague, Concerning the Papal Laws and the Test; shewing that the Popular Plea for Liberty of Conscience is not concerned in that Question. The Hague London: Hans Verdraeght, 1688. * An Essay upon Projects. London: Printed by R.R. for Tho. Cockerill, 1697. * The Poor Man's Plea. London, 1698. * The History of the Kentish Petition. London, 1701). * Good Advice to the Ladies: Shewing, That as the World goes, and is like to go, the best way for them is to keep Unmarried (doubtfully attributed to Defoe). London, 1702. * The Address. London, 1704. * The Storm: Or, A Collection Of the most Remarkable Casualties And Disasters Which happen'd in the Late Dreadful Tempest, Both by Sea and Land. London: Printed for G. Sawbridge & sold by J. Nutt, 1704. * A True Relation of the Apparition of one Mrs. Veal. London, 1705. * Defoe's Answer to the Quaker's Catechism (doubtfully attributed to Defoe). London, 1706. * The History of the Union Of Great Britain. Edinburgh: Printed by the Heirs & Successors of Andrew Anderson, 1709. * Resignacon. N.P., 1710; revised, 1712 ** republished in "Defoe's 'Resignation' and the Limitations of 'Mathematical Plainness,'" by Frank H. Ellis, Review of English Studies, new series, 36 (August 1985): 338-354. * The Candidate: Being a Detection of Bribery and Corruption as it is just now in Practice all over Great Britain. London: Printed for S. Keimer, 1715. * An Appeal to Honour and Justice, Tho' it be of His Worst Enemies. By Daniel De Foe. Being A True Account of his Conduct in Publick Affairs''. London: Printed for J. Baker, 1715.'' * The Family Instructor, volume 1, London: Sold by Eman. Matthews & Jo. Button, 1715; Philadelphia: Stewart & Cochran, 1792; volume 2, London: Printed for Emman. Matthews, 1718. * Memoirs of the Church of Scotland, In Four Periods. London: Printed for Eman. Matthews & T. Warner, 1717. * Minutes of the Negotiations of Monsr. Manager At the Court of England, Towards the close of the last Reign. London: Printed for S. Baker, 1717. * A Vindication of the Press: Or, An Essay on the Usefulness of Writing, on Criticism, and the Qualifications of Authors (doubtfully attributed to Defoe). London: Printed for T. Warner, 1718. * Memoirs of Publick Transactions in the Life and Ministry of his Grace the D. of Shrewsbury. London: Printed for Tho. Warner, 1718. * A History of the Last Session of the Present Parliament. London: Printed & sold by W. Boreham, 1718. * Serious Reflections During The Life And Surprising Adventures of Robinson Crusoe, With His Vision Of The Angelick World. London: Printed for W. Taylor, 1720. * Due Preparations for the Plague As Well for Soul as Body. London: Printed for E. Matthews & J. Battey, 1722. * Religious Courtship: Being Historical Discourses, On The Necessity of Marrying Religious Husbands and Wives only. London: Printed for E. Matthews, A. Bettesworth, J. Brotherton & W. Meadows, 1722; New York: W. Durrell, 1793. * The Great Law of Subordination Consider'd; Or, The Insolence and Unsufferable Behaviour of Servants in England duly enquir'd into. London: Sold by S. Harding, W. Lewis, T. Worrall, A. Bettesworth, W. Meadows & T. Edlin, 1724. * A General History Of The Robberies and Murders Of the most notorious Pyrates, And also Their Policies, Discipline and Government, From their first Rise and Settlement in the Island of Providence, in 1717, to the present Year 1724. volume 1, London: Printed for Ch. Rivington, J. Lacy & J. Stone, 1724) ** volume 2, published as The History of the Pyrates (London: Printed for & sold by T. Woodward, 1728). * A Tour Thro' the Whole Island of Great Britain, Divided into Circuits or Journies. Giving A Particular and Diverting Account of Whatever is Curious and worth Observation (3 volumes). London: Printed & sold by G. Strahan, W. Mears, R. Francklin, S. Chapman, R. Stagg & J. Graves, 1724-1727. * The Complete English Tradesman (2 volumes). London: Printed for Charles Rivington, 1726 1725, 1727). * The Political History of the Devil, As Well Ancient as Modern: In Two Parts. London: Printed for T. Warner, 1726). * Mere Nature Delineated: Or, A Body without a Soul: Being Observations Upon The Young Forester Lately brought to Town from Germany. With Suitable Applications. Also, A Brief Dissertation upon the Usefulness and Necessity of Fools, whether Political or Natural. London: Printed for T. Warner, 1726. * Conjugal Lewdness: Or, Matrimonial Whoredom. London: Printed for T. Warner, 1727 ** republished as A Treatise Concerning The Use and Abuse Of The Marriage Bed. London: Printed for T. Warner, 1727. * An Essay on the History and Reality of Apparitions. London: Printed & sold by J. Roberts, 1727. * A New Family Instructor: In Familiar Discourses Between A Father and his Children, On the most Essential Points of the Christian Religion. In Two Parts. London: Printed for T. Warner, 1727. * A Plan of the English Commerce. Being a Compleat Prospect Of the Trade of this Nation, as well the Home Trade as the Foreign. In Three Parts. London: Printed for Charles Rivington, 1728. * Atlas Maritimus and Commercialis; or, A General View of the World, so Far as It Relates to Trade and Navigation; Describing All the Coasts, Ports, Harbours and Noted Rivers, According to the Latest Discoveries and Most Exact Observations. London: Printed for James & John Knapton, William & John Innys, John Darby, Arthur Bettesworth, John Osborn, Thomas Longman, John Senex, Edward Symon, Andrew Johnston & the executors of William Taylor, 1728. * The Compleat English Gentleman (edited by Karl D. Bülbring). London: David Nutt, 1890. Collections * A Collection of the Writings of the Author of The True-Born English-Man. London, 1703. * A True Collection of the Writings Of The Author of The True Born English-man. Corrected by Himself. London, 1703. * Review. London, 19 February 1704 - 11 June 1713 ** facsimile published as Defoe's Review (edited by Arthur Wellesley Secord, 22 volumes), New York: Facsimile Text Society, 1938. * A Second Volume of the Writings Of the Author Of The True-Born Englishman. Some whereof never before printed. Corrected and Enlarged by the Author. London: Printed & sold by the Booksellers, 1705. * The Genuine Works of Mr. Daniel D'Foe (2 volumes). London: Sold by T. Warner, 1721. * The Works of Daniel De Foe (edited by William W. Hazlitt younger, 3 volumes). London: Clements, 1840-1843. * The Novels and Miscellaneous Works of Daniel De Foe (with prefaces attributed to Sir Walter Scott, 20 volumes). Oxford, UK: Printed by D. A. Talboys for T. Tegg, 1840-1841. * The Novels and Miscellaneous Works of Daniel De Foe (7 volumes). London: Bell, 1856-1884. * The Earlier Life and Chief Earlier Works of Daniel Defoe (edited by Henry Morley). London & New York: Routledge, 1889. * Romances and Narratives (edited by George A. Aitken, 16 volumes). London: Dent, 1895. * The Works of Daniel Defoe (edited by G. H. Maynadier, 16 volumes). New York: Sproul, 1903-1904. * The Shakespeare Head Edition of the Novels and Selected Writings of Daniel Defoe (14 volumes). Oxford: Blackwell, 1927-1928. * Daniel Defoe: Selections from His Writings (edited by James T. Boulton). New York: Schocken, 1965. * The Versatile Defoe: An Anthology of Uncollected Writings by Daniel Defoe (edited by Laura A. Curtis). London: Prior, 1979; Totowa, NJ: Rowman & Littlefield, 1979. Letters * The Letters of Daniel Defoe (edited by George Harris Healey). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1955. * Paula R. Backscheider, "John Russell to Daniel Defoe: Fifteen Unpublished Letters from Scotland," Philological Quarterly, 61 (Spring 1982): 161-177. Anthologized * Poems on Affairs of State; From the reign of James the First to this Present Year 1703. London, 1703. * Poems of Affairs of State: Augustan Satirical Verse, 1660-1714 (edited by Frank H. Ellis), volumes 6 and 7. New Haven & London: Yale University Press, 1970, 1975. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Daniel Defoe 1660-1731, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 2, 2012. English See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Daniel Defoe (1660-1731) (1 poem) at Representative Poetry Online. * Daniel Defoe at PoemHunter ;Books * *Full online versions of various copies of Defoe's Robinson Crusoe and the Robinsonades *[http://www.TrueScans.com TrueScans.com Click on Defoe to obtain comprehensive information on The History Of The Union Of Great Britain Edinburgh, Heirs of Anderson, 1709] *Full texts in German and English – eLibrary Projekt (eLib) *The Journeys of Daniel Defoe around Britain (from a Vision of Britain) ;About *Daniel Defoe at NNDB. *Daniel Defoe at Spartacus Educational *Daniel Defoe biography at The Literature Network *Defoe, Daniel in the Dictionary of National Biography *Daniel Defoe (1660-1731) at Luminarium *About Daniel Defoe at Classical Authors. Category:17th-century births Category:1731 deaths Category:English satirists Category:English essayists Category:English journalists Category:English novelists Category:English children's writers Category:English spies Category:Neoclassical writers Category:Literary dunces Category:English Presbyterians Category:People from the City of London Category:People from Chadwell St Mary Category:17th-century English people Category:18th-century English people Category:Haberdashers Category:18th-century poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets